The Labyrinth
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: They tear through the twisting labyrinth, unable to escape and constantly being hunted. Escape? Heh heh, only if they can survive. They're my prey now, and they'll die in pools of blood. - Don't read if like happy endings. KaixHil TyxHil-friendship 2shot
1. How it Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Heyy, hope you like this two shot!! xxx_

_--  
__--_

Wednesday, 3rd August 2007, 4:20am

Kai and Hilary ran as fast as their limbs would carry them, with their feet stammering across the concrete floor. They tore down the cement tunnel, not pausing for a moment to look behind them. Tears streaked down Hilary's face, flying off her cheeks and sprinkling the ground in their wake. Blood was flecked across their clothes and it coated Kai's arms like elbow length gloves. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep the fear suppressed as it welled within him. The fear was all that was driving Hilary, otherwise she would have given up long ago.

Kai chanced a glance over to her. The pain that he saw written on her face was enough to make him tear his eyes away once more. He looked back down the tunnel. It was winding and long, with no windows or doors, let alone any distinguishing features. There had to be some way out of Boris's labywrinth of death. Kai tried to think back at what had gone wrong.

What had been their first mistake? Why were they there and how did they allow themselves to be put in this position?

--

Tuesday, 2nd August 2007, 2:35pm

Kai sat up from under a large fig tree. The sun shone down on him, providing some warmth to the otherwise cold atmosphere. He sighed and looked around him. Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max and Daichi were standing around him with cheerful grins.

"What?" He muttered.

"Happy birthday!" Hilary cried happily. "You thought we didn't know, didn't you?"

"You did a good job at hiding it," Tyson said with a grin, "But we found out from looking at your beyblade profile in Mr Dickenson's office! Ha!"

Kai pulled a sour face and sat back against the tree.

"It's my birthday. Woo."

His monosyllabic tone would have killed their spirit if it had been only a few months earlier. They'd learned to tolerate his stoicism and lack of interest in everything.

"You're not going to get rid of us Kai," Ray said with a smile, "We're going to hang out with you all day if we have to, whether you like it or not."

"Didn't know you liked torturing yourselves."

"Very funny Kai," Hilary said with a smile, crouching down in front of him, "Come on! You have to get dressed!"

"I am dressed."

"She means, dressed as in nice clothes and all that," Max said, "Not dressed as in stray dog."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the smirking blond.

"You can't talk." he then turned his attention to Hilary, "Why?"

"Because we're all going out," Hilary said with a smile, "It couldn't be more perfect! I won a prize and was invited to spend one night at a place called the Yumei Hotel. It says I can bring eight people but when I called Tala he said he'd rather slit his wrists than spend one night with Tyson."

"Can that be my resoning too?"

"No!" Hilary said firmly.

Kai sighed and got to his feet slowly, stretching his arms wearily.

"I suppose it'll give me a little more time before I meet Nick-opotamus again."

"Constable Nick Kraige?" Hilary asked, "What did you do?"

"Burnt 'Roberts sucks cock' into the grass on the school oval."

"Why?!" Hilary asked anxiously, "You know they'll come straight for you when they find it!"

"Because he's a prick," Kai said calmly, as though it justified his crime.

Kai thought about the Yumei Hotel. He'd never heard of it before and as time wore on, a swirling feeling manifested in Kai's stomach.

--

_'That was it,'_ Kai thought, _'If I had refused and trusted my instincts, then maybe none of us would be in this mess! Maybe he... maybe he wouldn't have died!'_

Hilary suddenly stumbled on the ground, the concrete tearing at her fragile skin as though it were wet paper. Her hand slipped out of Kai's and he stopped instantly. He turned and dropped to one knee at her side.

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down as much as his fear would allow.

Fear. Now that was a feeling that Kai hadn't felt in a long time. This reminder was ten times worse than anything he would have imagined. It was cold, powerful to the point that it almost controlled him. It had already taken over his heart with each of it's icy tendrils coiling around it like a viper. Just like a mouse trapped within the coils of a python, his heart raced and writhed like crazy, unable to shake the frosty and unrelenting grip. It was almost more than he could stand. Though, whatever he felt was only the tip of what Hilary must have been feeling. She was trembling all over as she lifted herself onto her hands and knees, her bangs falling around her face and catching few of the tear drops that streamed from her eyes. She sat back on the floor, unable to move. Kai could see she was about to give up.

"No, Hilary, look at me!" He whispered, "Hilary! Look at me!"

She looked up at him slowly, her flowing eyes wide and filled with terror... and guilt.

"It's my fault," she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming, "It's all my fault Kai. It's my fault they're dead,"

"We don't know that the others are dead!" Kai said firmly, "Come on, we have to go!"

"That's right Kai. Just keep running,"

Kai and Hilary whipped around in horror and saw Boris standing there. Hilary screamed.

--

The Previous Day...

Hilary, Tyson, Max and Daichi all ran ahead of Kai, Kenny and Ray, unable to contain their ever growing excitement as they walked the red velvet carpet into the shining Yumei Hotel. The walls looked as though they were made of white marble and the desks were made of dark granite. It appeared that the rim of everything, from stair hand rails to the grout between each of the pearly tiles, glistened gold in the light. The fresh aroma of bamboo and vanilla ice-cream was in the air, making it feel even more welcoming.  
Other hotel guests shifted their eyes onto the group of teenagers that entered the building. Hilary looked around at them. They were all dressed formally in suits, furs and heels, with pearls and diamond cufflings. She looked at herself. A flowing white sun dress with heels, a silver plated bracelet and a regular wheely suitcase in tow. She wasn't even wearing any obvious make-up. Just a little foundation, mascara and cheep lipgloss. Nothing in comparison to the women wearing their glittering eye shadows, blushes and cherry lipsticks. She stopped and waited for Kai, Kenny and Ray to catch up, feeling completely out of place in the large, fancy hotel.

However, much to her relief, most of the other guests eyes were fixated on Kai. He stood out like a dark, brooding cloud in a glistening golden paradise. He was wearing his dark cargos, black shirt with jacket and sneakers. Not to mention his scarf which flowed in his wake. Kai looked around at the people also, noting their judgemental gaze and cold sneers. One woman whose beauty had caught both Hilary and Kai's attention snorted at them before walking towards the door. Hilary watched in awe as she held a fur-boa around her arms and her golden dress, that cut off just above her knees, fluttered silkily behind her. Her blond ringlets bounced, shining brightly whenever it caught the sun.

_'She is gorgeous,' _Hilary thought, _'I wish I could look like that!'_

"Slut," Kai muttered, just as the gorgeous woman walked past.

She stopped and looked at him hatefully. Kai also stopped, a smirk playing on his lips. Hilary turned to Kai in shock and hit him in the chest.

"Kai!" She turned back to the woman, "I am sorry about that Miss."

"Keep your dog on a shorter leash," she said to Hilary in a rude tone. "Or at least put him on one."

"I'm sure she could get one from you," Kai replied casually, "Probably a studded collar also. Handcuffs and whips too."

Hilary smiled and the woman apologetically before pulling Kai away from her. The woman turned on her expensive, pointed heel and walked out in a huff. Hilary stopped tugging Kai and looked at him sternly.

"Cut it out! Do you want to get us kicked out of here before we even check in?"

Kai shrugged. Hilary sighed.

"Come on, the others are at the reception desk already."

Kai yawned and nodded. Hilary walked over to the others swiftly, pulling the note detailing her competition win to give to the receptionist. He looked over it carefully then smiled.

"Hello Miss Tachibana. We've been expecting your arrival." He put his hand under the desk and pulled out a keycard, "Here you are. Room 1156 on the top floor. There are eight beds set up for your stay."

"We'll only need seven," Hilary said, reaching out for the card, "Our other friend didn't want to come,"

"Awesome!" Tyson said, snatching the keycard out of his hand before Hilary could take it, "We're on the top floor!"

A bus-boy had appeared behind them with a shining luggage trolley. Kai kept his dufflebag with him as he headed for the elevator. He had a bad feeling about this hotel already.

--

Kai flopped back on his bed after having thrown all but one pillow from his bed. Laying on the ground were at least ten beautifully embroidered pillows, the same ones Kai had just thrown unceremoniously away. Ray, whom he was sharing a room with, looked at him with a smile.

"Not a fan of luxury?"

"Not accustomed." Kai replied. "I haven't been in a place like this since my childhood. Too many rules in places like this anyway."

"So you'd prefer Youth Hostels more to this place just because of the difference in rules?"

"Yes."

Ray couldn't help but laugh. The room they shared was the same size as Kai's lounge room. When the receptionist had said that they were in a room on the top floor, they hadn't expected the room to be the only one on that floor. It was larger than most of their houses.

Hilary suddenly burst into their cream coloured room via one of the two doors. She grinned at them and almost skipped over to the curtains, throwing them open and allowing bright light into the otherwise dark room. Kai shielded his eyes from the glare as Hilary looked at him and Ray, framed in the heavenly light in her pretty white dressed as though she were an angel.

"Isn't this great?" She asked with a grin, "I love this place!"

"Hn,"

Hilary pouted and looked at him. "You're such a mood killer Kai,"

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She felt her cheeks go a little red. He opened his mouth to say something when the room bell buzzed. Hilary ran out of the room and to the doors which was actually also the elevator. She hit the button and it opened, allowing a waiter to pass her a note.

"This is a part of your prize Miss," he said, his voice carrying the soft hint of a accent.

Hilary smiled and took it from him. "Thank you!"

Kai and Ray both walked out of their room and into the lounge room. It was a round room with a built in kitchen, a lot of priceless furniture and door-lined walls.

"What's that?" Ray asked her, eyeing the message.

She smiled and glanced quickly at Kai.

"Get dressed nicely, we're going down for a free buffet dinner! Also, I think I'll order a birthday cake for you Kai so we can celebrate."

"Do what you want," Kai replied with little to no interest, "I don't care."

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You seem very on edge."

Kai shrugged and walked back to his room to get ready.

-

It was seven-thirty at night when Kai finally emerged from his room, entering the lounge room where all of his friends were waiting for him. Hilary almost fell over in shock. He was wearing the exact same clothes. The only different was that his hair was ruffled, as though he'd been sleeping for two hours.

"You didn't even change!" Hilary said in outrage.

"I'm I not allowed to be comfortable on my birthday?" Kai asked.

Hilary grumbled and hit the elevator button, waiting for it to arrive. Kai couldn't help but admire Hilary's stunning ability to adapt to any environment. She was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress with heels and matching purser. Her hair was done up in a fountain bun and a small glittering clip held her bangs out of her face. Her makeup was done beautifully and she wore a simple silver necklace with a cross. He also noticed how Tyson was admiring her also and felt as though a horrible, angry creature was trapped within his stomach, trying desperately to get out.

It wasn't long before the elavator arrived and Hilary walked in first, closely followed by Kai and Tyson who stood on either side of her. The dress had a low V-neck halter top, which, in conjunction with her miracle bra, gave her perfect cleavage.

"Tyson," she said sweetly, "You look at my chest one more time and I'll smash your face so far into the wall that you'll be made a permanent fixture. Understand?"

Tyson looked away and nodded sheepishly. Hilary hit level one-restaurant then leaned back against the inside of the carriage. It was a tight fit inside the small compartment but they all fit well.

"I can't wait till I get into that buffet!" Max said excitedly, "I'm going to have so much ice-cream!"

"Me too!" Daichi said with a grin, "Also I want chips! And a cheeseburger! And soda!"

"This isn't friggen MacDonald's!" Hilary snapped.

Kai watched as the elevator level number descended past 4. 3. 2. The moment 1 arrived they were all ready to pile out of the small space but the doors didn't open. In fact, the elevator hadn't even stopped. It was still going.

"What the?" Hilary was about to push the 1 button again when the doors opened. They were all surprised when they found themselves staring out across a thin, dark corridor of dark grey concrete. I was like a tunnel to an underground bunker. The only light came from a single light bulb screwed into the ceiling every four metres. Hilary hit their floor number again and again but to no affect. The elevator didn't work. It didn't take long before Hilary started cursing at the elevator.

"Give it up," Kai muttered softly, "It won't work."

Ray sighed and walked out of the elevator, into the dark hallway.

"Let's go you guys. There has to be a set of stairs around here some where."

Hilary tried the button two more times before groaning with reluctance. She looked at Kai, an apology flowing through her expression.

"I'm so sorry Kai. So much for your birthday banquet."

Kai shrugged, "Wasn't that hungry anyway."

Hilary smiled then walked out of the elevator with the others. Kai hesitated a moment. Unease and anxiety crept into the pits of stomach, eating away at him constantly. Tyson put his hands behind his head and walked down the hallway, the others following him.

"Let's go. The faster we find the stairs the faster we can eat."

"Wait up!" Daichi and Kenny called out in sync, running up until they were in step with him.

Hilary stopped and looked back at Kai who still stood in the elevator compartment.

"Kai? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his trance and nodded, wishing that he were telling the truth. Slowly, he walked out of the carriage. The moment he took a few steps away from it, the metal doors shut instantly, way faster than usual. Kai looked at it and heard the carriage moving towards the upper levels. Hilary and the others heard it also, except for Tyson, Kenny and Daichi who were already a fair distance away.

"Argh!" Hilary screamed, "You bastard piece of shit elevator! Now you work!?"

"No," Kai said quietly, looking around with his intense, crimson eyed gaze, "Some things not right. Hilary, how did you win that competition? What was it about?"

"I'm not sure," Hilary said quietly, "I don't even remember entering a competition."

Kai looked around and noticed something on the ceiling. A small black glass dome that protected surveillance camera's within. Just beneath it was a little audio box. He gritted his teeth.

"We've be set up," He said quietly.

"What?" Max asked, "How do you know that?"

"Don't you think it's strange that Hilary won a competition she doesn't remember entering? Or that the elevator of a six star hotel suddenly takes us here then magically begins working thee moment we walk out? Or that there are camera's lining this hallway?"

"You sure you're not just being paranoid?" Ray asked.

Kai shot him a withering glare then looked around.

"Who has their phone?"

Max and Ray patted their pockets and shook their heads. Hilary checked through her bag then sighed.

"Nope. Must have left it in the room."

Kai growled then looked around once more.

"Where are Tyson, Daichi and Kenny?"

Hilary, Max and Ray looked around but couldn't find their friends.

"They must have gone on ahead." Max said, anxiety creeping into his voice.

Kai turned to the elevator doors and scanned them.

"If we can open these doors I can climb up the shaft and get some help," Kai said quietly, looking back and nodding to Ray.

The Chinese blader nodded and walked over to his side. The moment both boys put their hands on the metal door, they were blasted back by a burst of electricity, slamming them into the opposite wall. They both hit the wall hard and slumped down to the ground. Hilary screamed from the shock and she and Max immediately ran to their friends sides. Hilary shook Kai frantically, trying to wake him up.

"Kai! Kai, please open your eyes!"

Kai groaned a little then woke up, just a few seconds before Ray. Both boys winced and looked at their hands. Hilary took Kai's hands in her own and bit her bottom lip. The once tough skin was now almost completely burnt off, replaced with raw and bloody burns. Ray's hands were no different.

"Are you alright?!" She asked Kai nervously, taking his face in her hands and looking into both of his eyes.

"Peachy," Kai muttered, forcing himself to his feet.

He looked back to the elevator doors. That idea was definitely out. He gritted his teeth and looked up to the security camera's.

"Alright, you've got my attention! Who the fuck are you?!"

Static came through the audio box and a soft, sinister laugh echoed throughout the halls. A laugh that Kai knew all too well.

Tyson, Daichi and Kenny all stopped where they were and looked up to another dark dome and audio box.

Kai felt a small bead of sweat form on his brow.

_"Kai,"_ the sinister voice said finally, _"Long time no see. Oh how I've missed that smile of yours."_

Kai clenched his fists. Ray, Max and Hilary all looked at him.

"Who is it Kai?" Ray asked.

Kai ignored him, "What do you want?"

_"I want what every master wants. To see how far you've progressed. This is your little test Kai, to see just how detached you are. Don't forget the rules of our training Kai. One; show no weakness. Two; have no emotional attachments that may weaken you. Three; show no mercy. They are the guidelines I drilled into you, though, it appears that you have forgotten all three. This test is to remind you of who you really are Kai. Have fun in my Labyrinth."_

"Don't you dare leave!" Kai suddenly roared, "Don't fuck around with me! Let us out of here right now! Boris!"

Hilary, Ray and Max all looked at Kai in shock. Boris laughed again.

_"I'm sorry Kai but I'm afraid I can't do that. Besides reminding you of the person you are, I have some personal revenge to take on one person of your group."_

Kai's blood suddenly ran cold.

"Tyson,"

He ran down the hallway as fast as possible, heading in the direction that Tyson, Daichi and Kenny had been going.

-

Tyson stared at the audio box, knowing full well who was speaking and knowing that he was the one in danger also. He looked around and saw that none of his friends had been following him besides Daichi and Kenny. Kenny looked at Tyson nervously.

"Tyson, was that who I think it was?"

"We have to get back to the others right now!"

Tyson started running back that way he came with Kenny and Daichi right behind him. In the distance he could see Kai running towards them.

-

Kai saw Tyson and instantly felt relieved. They were just within ten metres of each other when a large metal wall slid out of a gap in the concrete, completely seperating them. Kai stopped quickly and looked at the wall. He tested to see if it was electrified by tapping it with his foot then once he was happy it wasn't, he banged his fists against it hard.

"TYSON!" He yelled.

Max, Ray and Hilary, who now carried her heels in her hands, all stopped beside him.

-

Tyson slammed his fists on the wall, hearing dull thuds come from the other side. He felt the panic trying to set in on him but he wouldn't allow it to take root. He couldn't, not if he wanted to live. Daichi and Kenny watched, not knowing what was going on.

"Tyson?" Kenny asked, "What's happening?"

"It's Boris," Tyson said, hitting his fists again and again, "Kai and I are in danger! We have to get out of here! KAI! Can you hear me?!"

Tyson pressed his ear against the metal and listened intently. He waited a moment then cursed. There was no more thudding coming from Kai's end. He was about to start pounding his fists against when he froze and looked at the walls, seeing something he'd overlooked before. Lining the walls was numerous dark holes, around an inch in diametre and spaced out as if they were the dark patches on a chess board. The grid started a metre from the ground and ended half a metre below the ceiling, just above Tyson's head. The grid of holes extended out for almost five metres. He felt his body go cold.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Daichi, who stood beside Tyson, looked at him anxiously, "What wrong?"

Kenny walked towards them.

"NO! DON'T MOVE!" Tyson shouted but it was too little too late.

Kenny's foot sunk a little as he stepped on the trigger, making him trip. Tyson didn't think. He instantly grabbed Daichi and dragged himself and the young red head to the ground as metal spikes shot out of the walls. Tyson had his eyes closed but felt a warm syrup fleck his face.

-

Kai had his ear pressed hard against the wall but could hear nothing. He sighed and looked back to his friends who all looked scared. He sensed the camera watching him from behind the little glass dome and gritted his teeth.

"We have to get out of here," he muttered, mainly to himself.

"Kai?" Hilary said quietly with an obvious quiver in her voice, "What's going on?"

"This whole thing was a trap," Kai said, walking back they way they'd come, "It was set up by Boris Balkov in order to get me and Tyson. I am worried about Tyson at the moment. I can take what ever Boris throws at me but I doubt Tyson can."

Ray, Max and Hilary flanked him, not wanted to venture too far apart lest they two were separated. They walked on past the elevator doors, trying to ignore each of the little camera domes that were fixed to the ceiling every eight metres. Kai suddenly stopped and looked at the walls. His crimson eyes pierced through the darkness and saw grids of holes in the walls on both sides of the corridor.

"Wait here," he muttered to his friends as they stopped just behind him. Kai crouched down and crawled on his knees, keeping low so that his head was below the lowest row of holes. He travelled in a zig-zag pattern, hitting his fist down hard on every square block that made up the floor. He was around halfway through when his fist slammed down on the trigger stone. Metal spears immediately shot out of the walls, skewering the other side with such force that it made the concrete chip and crumble. He looked back at his friends and nodded his head.

"Come through now."

Hilary hitched the skirt of her dress up and crawled under the bars, followed by Max and Ray. Kai emerged the other end and looked up at the camera that was watching them. He smirked coldly.

"You'll have to try better than that Boris."

He turned back to his friends and offered Hilary his hand. She smiled and took it appreciatively.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice carrying a hint of genuine concern.

Hilary blushed a little and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Scared out of my wits, but fine."

--

Tyson opened his eyes and looked down at Daichi who was still in his arms. The young red head was trembling but otherwise fine. Tyson breathed a sigh of relief and shook him gently.

"Daichi, you alright man?"

Daichi looked at the blue-haired boy and nodded jerkily, trying not to shake so much. Tyson smiled.

"Good. Are you alright Ken-"

The moment Tyson looked around for his friend he froze in terror. All the colour immediately drained from his face and sweat joined the trembling that plagued his body.

"K... Kenny!"

The teen was standing up right behind Tyson with over thirty metal spears piercing straight through his lifeless body. His feet didn't even touch the ground. Blood poured from all over his body, but streamed like a waterfall from his neck which had a bar sticking right through it. Scarlet and crimson had already stained his formal clothes and dripped into the small pool from the tips of his black shoes. His arms were extended a little and gruesomely fixed into place.  
Tyson felt the tears stream from his eyes as he looked into Kenny's eyes which stared blankly into space. He could sense Daichi staring also but couldn't move a single muscle. Kenny, his friend, his best friend, was dead. Another bar had gone straight through his head. Death had been instant. So then... why was his face twisted in pain? Tyson finally tore his eyes away, trying to stop the sobs from escaping his throat.

"No," he whispered brokenly, "Kenny... no..."

Daichi buried his face into Tyson's shirt, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Tyson slowly started crawling down the corridor, under the rows of bars. It broke his heart to leave Kenny there but he had no choice. There was no way to get his body free and there was no way to stand up in the thick rows of bars. He pulled Daichi with him until they finally emerged the trap. He sat on his knees and pulled Daichi up beside him, feeling a stinging sensation in his shoulder.

"Hey, Daichi man. You're not hurt are ya?"

Daichi fell to his hands and knees, his tears falling from his clenched eyes. He shook his head. He looked up at Tyson and, to Tyson's surprise, his already pale face lost even more colour.

"You're cut!" He said in panic, pointing at Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson looked at his stinging shoulder and saw that one of the spears must have torn through his jacket and cut open his shoulder. It was deep but Tyson didn't care. He smiled and pulled Diachi into a hug, like an older brother.

"I'm alright man. Don't worry. We'll be fine, okay? I won't let you get hurt."

Diachi nodded and hugged Tyson, his sobs starting once more. Tyson suddenly gripped Daichi tighter as Boris's cold laughter echoed through the halls once more.

_"Oh Tyson, if only you had the power to fulfil that. It's not very nice to fill the boy with false hope."_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BORIS?!" Tyson roared, "Why are you doing this to us!?"

_"I am doing this because you ruined me Tyson. I bet you would never have opposed me if you knew what I was capable of. Now look at what has happened. Look at what happened to your little friend. It's your fault he's like that now. I won't say anymore as Kai and the others are listening to this. I want them to squirm, not knowing what happened to their friends. Before you try, they can't hear you Tyson. I just thought you'd like to know that."_

"Fuck you Boris," Tyson said venomously.

Tyson's mind started working in overdrive. There had to be some way to escape. He looked back up to the camera.

"You said this was a labyrinth right? Does this labyrinth have an end?"

_"Yes it does Tyson, very good. This place does have one escape. It is on the opposite side of the maze. However, as you have already seen, there are traps. That was one of the milder traps that I have set. Along with that there are numerous soldiers poised and ready to kill. However, I am not without mercy. If at any point in the game you wish to kill yourself then just lay down and wait. One of my men will find you eventually."_

"There's no fucking way we're going to do that," Tyson hissed, "We'll get out of here and when we do, you'll be sorry."

_"I'm shaking." _Boris said sarcastically, "_Have fun kids,"_

--

It had been several hours since Boris's last message and Kai, Hilary, Max and Ray were exhausted from having to avoid so many traps. Ray looked at his watch.

"It's almost midnight," he mumbled.

"We should be getting close to where Tyson, Daichi and Kenny were," Kai said quietly, turning down another corner in the seemingly never-ending maze of corridors. "At least I hope,"

"I hate it when you sound uncertain," Hilary said quietly.

Kai stopped, surprised at the amount of fear that was carried in her soft voice. He turned and looked at his friends. Ray and Max were both staring at the ground intently, trying to hide their anxiety fueled fear. Hilary was also staring at the floor, however, tears trickled down her cheeks from her glossy mahogany eyes. Kai felt guilt well inside of him.

"Hilary, I-"

Kai stopped mid-sentence. Ray looked up instantly and pulled both himself and Max to the ground. Kai twisted his body, grabbing Hilary and pulling her away as a spear shot past them, grazing Kai's arm. He didn't even wince as it tore through his flesh. Hilary screamed and held onto Kai tightly until he pulled her off and held her behind him. He looked at his shoulder with little interest then returned his gaze to the man who had just thrown the spear. Ray and Max were already back on their feet. The man was dressed in a completely black military uniform, equipped with a machete on his belt. One thing that was strange about him however was that he was wearing a predominantly white Japanese 'fox' mask, revealing only his dark brown eyes.

"So," Kai analysed the man, "I'm guessing you're one of Boris's little lap dogs."

"My master has told me not to kill you," The man said to Kai, "Your friends however, well, let's just say that they have bounties on each of their heads."

"Hold on, kill?" Max asked nervously, "Do you mean to say that Boris wants us all dead?!"

"Why not me?" Kai said angrily.

The fox mask shifted a little as his cheeks raised, hiding the smile beneath.

"Because you're special Hiwatari. You are still valuable. You still have what it takes to be an assassin."

Kai gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his friends whose eyes had all turned on him.

"Kai?" Hilary asked, "What does he mean? You're not an assassin."

The man laughed coldly, "Oh yes he is."

"Shut up!" Kai shouted.

"Not only him though," the soldier continued, "But also Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. They are all assassins. Unfortunately, they all developed a mind of their own and abandoned Master Boris. The one who remained loyal to him the longest... was Kai."

"I said shut up!" Kai yelled.

He was about to charge at the man when he drew his machete, aligning it with Kai.

"Don't move," The man said quietly, "I am under orders to tell your little friends all of this. Besides, it's rude to interrupt. Anyway, unbeknown to everyone, Kai had been following Boris's orders for quite a while, even up until he joined the BladeBreakers. His job was to successfully infiltrate BBA headquarters and take out that pompous little doughnut, Dickenson, along with his ace team the Blade Breakers. After that he was to frame the higher-ups of that childish little organisation to make it look like a great big conspiracy. Kai would have been the only 'witness to the crime' after supposedly 'escaping with his life'. With all of it's orchestrator's behind bars or dead, the BBA would crumble, making way for master Boris and his organisation. He would be completely unopposed and should anyone rise up, Kai would be the one sent to take them out. However, we didn't expect Kai to befriend anyone, especially considering he's a hateful little bastard. Yet sure enough, it happened and once he created bonds with you lot, he forgot his mission and decided to live like a good person."

"Kai," Hilary said quietly, "Is that all true? Were you sent to kill Mr Dickenson?"

"Were you going to kill us?" Max asked.

Kai felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Yes. That was my mission. But that was a long time ago! Things have changed."

Ray, Max and Hilary all felt a pain in their hearts. The stabbing feeling... of betrayal. The soldier laughed coldly.

"Yes, they certainly do. However, it appears your skill level hasn't changed at all. I should know. I was once your personal trainer, well, whenever Master Boris wasn't training you."

Kai gritted his teeth, "So, the coward behind the mask is actually you Raudrie. I thought you'd be dead by now, though it looks like vermin is harder to kill than I thought."

The man raised his free hand and removed the fox mask, revealing the heavily scarred and stubble covered face behind. He laughed softly and threw the mask away.

"I see you've kept your charming personality. Now, let's see if you're still able to hold your own against me."

Raudrie ran at Kai, slicing the machete down in a glittering silver arch. Kai grabbed Hilary again and avoided the slice. Raudrie didn't hesitate for a moment after missing, taking another few steps so he was standing right in front of Ray and Max, his blade poised. Kai turned quickly, seeing what was happening.

"Shit!"

Raudrie laughed, "Die!"

Max and Ray didn't have enough time to move. Kai quickly sank into a crouching position and whipped is foot out, kicking Raudrie's legs straight out from under him before he could hack through Ray and Max. Kai leapt at the man and tackled him to the ground but before he could do anything. Raudrie twisted both of them around and pinned Kai beneath him, holding both of the teens hands in his own. Kai went to move but Raudrie stabbed the machete straight down into Kai's shoulder, pinning it to the ground. Kai roared in pain as his ex-trainer sat on his abdomen with a sadistic smirk.

"You're weak Kai! Still too weak!"

Raudrie heard something beside him and looked around just in time for Ray's foot to collide with his head. His head jerked away and the shock made him release Kai's hands. Kai instantly took the machete with his right hand and drove it up into Raudrie's chest, spraying himself in blood. Raudrie choked and looked down at Kai who was shaking from the pain that flowed from his shoulder.

"I may be weak," he hissed through clenched teeth, "But I'm still stronger than you!"

He pushed Raudrie off him, letting the corpse flop onto the floor beside him. Kai rolled himself onto his right hand and knee, his left shoulder bleeding horribly. He gritted his teeth against the howl of agony that threatened to erupt from him and closed his eyes and fist. He looked at his left hand and moved it up beside him, trying his hardest not to let the pain overwhelm him. He looked up and saw Ray, Max and Hilary all kneeling beside him. Ray pulled off the red sash from his waist and looked at Kai's injury.

"That's really bad," He said quietly, "Here,"

He took his sash and wrapped it tightly around the wound whilst Max put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Why are you helping me?" Kai asked as a drop of sweat fell from his brow, moistening the floor, "I was an assassin,"

"We don't care what you _were_ Kai," Hilary said softly, "All we care about is who you _are_,"

"You can a load of chances to kill Mr D and all of us," Max said with a smile, "But you didn't,"

"You saved our lives instead," Ray added, "You're our friend Kai."

--

--

_Please review_

_Just felt like writing a horror/tragedy, I feel like I'm still stuck in writers block and it's making me really shitty so sorry._

_xxx_


	2. Happy Birthday

_Part 2 of 2, enjoy!! xxx_

--

--

Tyson and Daichi both walked the halls quietly, not a word having passed from either of their shaking lips. The small specks of Kenny's blood was now smeared on Tyson's face, having been disturbed each time he brought his arm up to scrub the tears from his eyes. Daichi's grief was beyond tears and Tyson could hardly believe that the young red-head was even able to walk considering his legs shook like jelly. The only sounds that came from him were the terrified, gasping breaths that hissed from his lungs, not allowing a sob to break through. His eyes glistened, his whole body trembled and he held both of his arms up to his chest in a subconscious attempt to build a barrier between himself and the horrifying madness that was his one and only reality. Tyson had opened his mouth countless times to try and reassure the boy, to try and make him believe that there was hope and that they would escape, but how could he say that when even he himself didn't believe it? Instead, he placed a hand on the quivering boy's shoulder. Daichi looked up at Tyson and he looked back at him, finally coming up with something to say.

"I'm here for you man. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

Daichi forced a smile and nodded. Tyson smiled, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Isn't that sweet?"

Tyson and Daichi both froze, the voice having come from behind them. They turned quickly and saw a uniformed soldier in a white Japanese mask walk out from one of the many corridors. He looked at them, his expression unreadable from behind the white mask, marked with features of a fox. A dark laugh came from behind it as he twirled a spear in his hand.

"Hello there children,"

Tyson grabbed Daichi's wrist and wrenched him down the halls, not stopping to see if the man was following.

"Run Daichi!" he shouted, "Run or we're both dead!"

Daichi began sprinting beside Tyson, his speed compensating for Tyson's longer strides. They both tore down the halls, hearing the rapid patter of the man's boots behind them. Tyson and Daichi both turned and skidded to a halt, feeling terror grip their hearts. It was a dead end. Tyson pulled Daichi around to go another way but there was the man, standing with his chest heaving slightly from the sprint. He laughed.

"No where to run, no where to hide,"

Tyson and Daichi backed up until their backs almost hit the walls. Tyson stood in front of Daichi, trying not to let his terror overcome him.

"Get lost!" Tyson barked, "Don't come any closer!"

The man laughed and advanced on them.

"I'm going to kill you both! Starting with the short one!"

Before the man could run the spear into Daichi, Tyson grabbed it with his hands, holding it firm and refusing to let it go any further. Daichi backed away fearfully, the tip of the spear no further than a few inches from his chest. Tyson and the masked man stood face to face, so close that Tyson could tell a scar tarnished the skin around the man's left eye. Tyson kicked the man away, pulling the spear at the same time so it slipped straight from the soldier's grasp. The man put his hand behind him and pulled out a long knife, half the size of a sword. He laughed and sliced at Tyson, forcing the teenager to defend himself. Tyson felt the blade slice through the skin on his arms as the furious onslaught continued. Tyson couldn't do anything but try and defend himself and to try to control the blind panic he felt begin to creep up from his chest.

"Hope you had a good life kid!"

The man raised the blade above Tyson's head as he stumbled and fell onto his back. Tyson saw the glittering silver steel above him and let out a cry of terrified dismay, raising the spear to defend himself. His eyes snapped shut and he waited for the blade to slice through him. He waited a few seconds, feeling nothing except something warm trickling over his white knuckles. He opened his eyes nervously and saw the man, slumped with his arms limp at his sides, impaled on the spear that Tyson was holding. The knife fell from the man's hand and he fell onto his side, dead. Tyson released the spear and scrambled back until his spine hit the wall. He breathed hard with tears streaking from his eyes and his heart pounding faster than the hooves of a thousand racing thoroughbreds. He and Daichi stared at the corpse in numb silence until Tyson's shaky voice finally croaked a few words.

"I... I killed him..."

Daichi pulled on Tyson's arm, his panic setting in.

"We have to get out of here! Come on Tyson! Please! We have to go, now! Please get up!"

Tyson nodded and raised himself on shaky legs. Daichi pulled him but he stopped. He stooped down and took both the long knife and the spear, hardly conscious of what he was doing. He swallowed and nodded.

"Let's go,"

--

Kai held his shoulder, trying his best to ignore the pain. He opened his mouth to say something when he stopped. The echo of a terrified scream bounced off the walls, reaching the group of four.

"That sounded like Tyson," Ray said nervously.

As if thinking the same thing, all four teenagers ran in the direction of the sound. Kai instantly pulled his 'new' machete from his belt, wincing as each footstep sent jolts of pain coursing through him from his injury. Hilary suddenly screamed and the group stopped instantly. Two masked soldiers strode out from a tunnel up ahead, blocking their way. One was a woman with mousy brown hair, and the other was a man. They both laughed coldly.

"Looky here bro!" the woman laughed in her hag-like voice, "We got ourselves a couple o' little young'uns who are blockin' our way!"

"We might havin' to get rid o' them," he replied, "Right sis?"

"Too right!"

"Ugh," Kai couldn't help but feel disgusted, "I'd know that stench anywhere. Anna and Vlak Mahon, the fucked up twins who kept trying to out-do me. I see your english hasn't improved. I swear you must have studied at retard school,"

"We're a lot stronger now Kai," Vlak said darkly.

Anna laughed darkly and hissed something in Russian.

Kai gritted his teeth.

"What did she say Kai?" Hilary asked nervously.

"Prepared to die, traitor," Kai replied. "That's what she said,"

The twins suddenly charged at Kai, Ray, Max and Hilary, not even waiting until their enemy was ready. Kai smirked but his smile vanished as they both ran straight past him and towards his friends. Kai twisted around and tackled Vlak to the ground but Anna grabbed Hilary around the throat and pushed her against the wall. Hilary choked and looked at Anna who came close and smelled Hilary. She laughed quietly.

"You smell nice little girl. My brother loves the ones like you, only not with these fancy little dresses on,"

Anna raised a knife but Hilary grabbed her fist before she could bring it down. Hilary could hardly breathe and choked for air as she fought off Anna. Hilary twisted the woman's wrist, forcing her to let go of the dagger. The teen girl then clenched her fist and punched Anna as hard as she could, feeling her nose crumple under her fist. Anna screamed and released Hilary instantly, holding her nose as the blood streamed out. Hilary fell to her knee's, holding her throat lightly and coughing, glad to have fresh air back in her lungs. Max was instantly at Hilary's side, pulling her to her feet but also scooping up the dropped dagger. Kai and Ray both fought Vlak, finding it hard to get around his sword. Kai deflected another strike with his machete then kicked Vlak away.

"We have to run," Kai said reluctantly, "They are stronger and I can't fight with my arm like this!"

Ray nodded and they both ran over to Hilary and Max who were already backing down the hallway. Kai grabbed Hilary's wrist and pulled her with him. Ray and Max ran close behind them as Vlak and Anna both looked at each other then gave chase. Hilary suddenly felt her foot sink and she stumbled, realising in horror that it was another trap keystone. Kai stopped and looked around as Max and Ray both pulled Hilary to her feet. They looked around as the tunnel began to vibrate. Anna and Vlak were gaining ground on them when Max looked to the ceiling. He bit his bottom lip and pushed Ray and Hilary into Kai, knocking all three away as the roof suddenly caved. Anna gave a terrified scream and Max cried out in dismay as the ceiling crumbled above them.

"MAX!" Kai and Ray roared as dust filled the area, hanging in the air like thick smoke.

Kai held Hilary close to him, protecting her with his body against the flying debris. The roar of falling concrete finally disappeared, leaving only the grey dust that breathed from the pile of debris. The three teenagers coughed harshly as the dust started to settle on the ground. Kai coughed and ran back towards the pile of rocks.

"MAX!" He yelled, "Max! Answer me!"

He heard a groan on agony and looked around, seeing Max laying on his back, everything below his navel buried beneath what would be at least a tonne of concrete. Kai, Ray and Hilary all crouched around him as he opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"You guys alright?"

Kai didn't answer. He looked at the rocks that were crushing Max and began frantically digging, trying in earnest to free his friend. All four heard Vlak and Anna coughing from the other side of the rubble pile. Max gritted his teeth and looked at Kai.

"What are you doing? G-get moving! Run!"

"Not without you!" Kai said, trying as hard as he could to lift a large slab that was too heavy for even him to shift.

"Kai, my body is crushed," Max said with a sad smile, "Even if you do manage to dig me up, I won't be going anywhere."

Ray dug at the rocks also, his tears pattering the stones. Hilary sobbed brokenly and stroked a hand through Max's hair.

"We're not leaving without you Maxy," Hilary whispered.

"We can't leave you here," Ray said.

They all heard the low murmur of Anna and Vlak who were both still alive.

"I can't get away anyway!" Max shouted at his friends, "Leave me here! I'm useless to you now! I can't even move!"

Kai threw away a smaller rock then pulled out his machete, standing and waiting for Vlak and Anna to appear.

"Then we'll stay here and protect you!" Kai replied.

Max sighed then smiled. He gripped Anna's fallen knife in his hand then jammed it into his own chest. Ray and Kai both turned in horror as Hilary screamed. Max smiled at them, letting his hand flop beside him as the blood escaped from around the dagger's blade.

"Now... you don't have to..."

Kai felt his whole body begin to shake as Max's eyes shrouded in a cloud of death and his eyes slowly closed. He jumped down and knelt beside Max.

"No no no, Max! Max, come on, don't fuck around with us! Not now!"

Kai shook Max but the blond didn't move. The small smile remained on his face, along with a single tear that moved slowly down his cheek.

"Max?" Hilary squeaked, shaking him, "Max, please! Please wake up Max!"

Ray sank to his knees and shook his head, letting his unbridled tears tumble from his eyes.

"No... Max,"

"MAX! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Kai roared.

Tears streaked down over his cobalt tattoos and he buried his face into his friends shirt, inches from where the dagger was. He gritted his teeth and took both the dagger, pulling it gently out of Max's chest. The blond boy was dead, and wasn't coming back. Kai stood up and held the dagger in his hand, taking up the machette in the other. He climbed quietly up the pile of rubble and waited. Ray and Hilary were too focused on Max, that was until they heard Anna give a death scream as Kai plunged the dagger into her throat. Hilary put her hands to her mouth in horror and Ray could only watch as Kai defended himself against Vlak. The man tackled Kai and then both rolled, or rather crashed, down the side of the rubble pile, landing hard near Hilary and Ray. Vlak punched Kai several times before the teen kicked the man in the stomach, following it with a swift slice with the machete. Vlak screamed as his arm came off, severed right at the elbow joint. Kai then twisted around and cut straight through Vlak's opposite leg, right through the knee. Vlak crumpled to the ground, screaming groaning in agony as his blood pooled around him at a frightening speed. Kai raised the blade above Vlak's head but two thin arms wrapped themselves around Kai's waist.

"No Kai! Stop!"

Kai froze and looked down. Hilary hugged him tight, her eyes unable to stop her tears and her body unable to stop it's shakes.

"Please stop Kai!" She sobbed, "Don't kill any more! Please Kai, there's been enough death!"

She cried into his shirt. Kai's hands shook around the blade hilt as he looked back down at Vlak. He'd been dead from blood loss soon anyway. The knife fell from Kai's shaking hands and he held Hilary tightly, his embrace protective like that of a lovers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry Hilary. I couldn't save Max,"

He released her and looked around. Ray was still kneeling, looking completely lost. He was devastated. Kai walked over and pulled Ray to his feet.

"Come on," Kai said quietly, looking down at Max's smiling face, "We... we have to go,"

Ray nodded and both he and Hilary followed Kai over the rubble and back the way they'd heard Tyson's scream.

--

Boris sat in a dark room, lit only by the glow of the three computer screens in front of him. One showed Tyson and Daichi with the second watching Kai, Hilary and Ray. The third was a map of the labyrinth with each person inside marked with a dot that moved with them. He watched as the dot representing Vlak disappeared. It was the sixth one that night. Boris grinned evilly. Oh, revenge was sweet. Kai was only three corners away from Tyson, and they didn't even know it.

--

Tyson and Daichi jogged through the maze, their lungs almost tearing with each agonising breath. Tyson was about to turn a corner when a huge, blunt object knocked him back, off his feet, and sent him crashing to the ground. Daichi stopped and backed up until his was next to Tyson, staring at the large man in front of them, hidden behind a fox mask. He was huge, as least twice the size of an adult and five times as muscles. He swung around a large club, wielding it as though it didn't weight thirty kilos. Tyson gasped for breath, desperate to replace the air that had been knocked from his lungs. The ogre-like man sighed.

"I was hoping you were Kai. I wanted to see him suffer after always calling me fat,"

"I can see why he would," Tyson muttered, "This guy is as big as a hippo."

Tyson groaned and got to his feet, glaring at the man. He smirked and put his hand on the wall, pushing in a keystone. Tyson and Daichi both turned around and saw a thick wall come out and block their way, just like the one that separated them from Kai and the others.

"Now there's no where for you to run," the man laughed.

Daichi and Tyson both looked back at him and gritted their teeth.

"Daichi," Tyson whispered, "I have a plan. This guy can only go for one person at a time. I'll distract him while you run around and get away. Once your far enough away, call out to him. He'll be too distracted to notice me running around him. Then we'll both run for it. You think you could do that?"

Daichi swallowed and nodded. Tyson smiled and both boys stepped away from each other.

"Oi fat boy!" Tyson called, "You said that Kai was making fun of you because you're fat? Well how can anyone blame him? You're about as big as a hippo! What did you do? Go out a buy a donut factory for your tenth birthday? They always say you are what you eat my friend and I think it's pretty obvious that you went out and ate a big fat guy!"

The man roared in anger and ran at Tyson. Daichi instantly ran out behind the man, who failed to notice his escape. Tyson saw the club swing around and narrowly dodged it. He ran around the man and towards Daichi and spun around and pointed. Tyson didn't have time to move as the club hit him with crushing force, sending him flying across the concrete floor. He rolled onto his side and lay still unable to move a bone in his aching body. Daichi watched him coming and noticed the side of his foot step down on another trap keystone, though not enough to set it off. He crouched beside Tyson whose mind was swimming in a sea of agony. He saw blood dripping from the back of Tyson's head, staining his blue hair crimson. Tyson groaned and rolled onto his back. He looked at Daichi.

"Run Daichi... Get out of here... while you still can,"

Daichi blinked, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he smiled.

"Thanks Tyson," he said, "You were the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. Good bye,"

Daichi stood up and ran, but not away from the man. Tyson watched in horror, unable to move his body.

"Daichi, no!"

Daichi skidded between the man's legs and pounded his fists down onto the keystone. The ground gave way beneath them and the man gave a cry of terror before falling down into the pit with Daichi. Tyson winced as he heard the sound of sharp metal piercing through flesh and the bloody gurgles of the man as he died. He couldn't hear Daichi. He rolled onto his stomach, his eyes flooded with tears.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, "Oh God, please no! Not Daichi. DAICHI!"

His voice echoed down the halls, but the young red head didn't respond.

"DAICHI!" Tyson shouted again but once again, there was no answer.

He dragged himself towards the pit, slowly but surely, until he reached the edge. The pit's floor had been filled with large metal spikes. Tyson gave a howl of misery and buried his face in his arms, letting the sobs take control of his body. Daichi had died to save his life.

--

Kai, Ray and Hilary all heard Tyson's screams. Terror filled each of them as they ran faster, desperate to reach their friends. A cold laugh came from the voice boxes on the walls.

"_Run run run my little mice," _Boris laughed, _"You are so close! Not only to each other, but to the way out! Oh now that's no fun, Kai. I can't have you ALL of you making it to the escape."_

Kai felt his blood run cold. Ray hear something from the wall and pushed Hilary to the ground as a spear shot out of the wall, shooting straight through Ray's stomach and into Kai's already injured shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Both boys cried out in agony and Hilary turned, screaming at the sight. Kai's feet weren't even touching the ground. He dropped his machete and just hung from his shoulder, which the spear hadn't even completely gone through. Ray choked a little, a ribbon of blood coming from the corners of his lips. He looked up at Kai and spat blood.

"It's up to you... Kai," Ray gasped, "Get out of here,"

Kai held the metal spear, trying to hold himself up a little.

"W-what are you... talking about?" Kai hissed through his teeth, "You're coming too!"

Ray dug his feet into the ground and took the spear in his hand. He pulled on it, forcing it back through his stomach and into the wall.

"No, stop!" Kai cried.

Ray didn't stop. His feet slid on the ground as he pulled with all of his strength, trying hard to pull the pole through his stomach and not to pull himself up the pole. Kai felt the spear move forward then he suddenly fell to the ground as he fell off the end of the spear. Ray smiled and slumped back against the wall. Hilary hurried over to Kai, helping him up and over to Ray. The chinese teenager smirked at Kai.

"Before you start, look at where the spear went through,"

Kai looked. It has skewered him through the upper part of his stomach, right below the sternum. If the pole was removed, he'd die instantly. Ray's amber eyes began to cloud over.

"Go Kai. Find Tyson, Daichi and Kenny. You guys can still get out alive. Go,"

Hilary put her arms around Ray, "Please don't die Ray! Not you too! Please don't leave us!"

He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Come on Ray," she said, "We'll get you out of here,"

"Hilary," Kai whispered with tears in his eyes.

As Hilary held Ray, she could no longer feel the thuds of his heart, nor the breathing motions of his chest. He was gone.

"RAY!" She screamed, "No! Not you too! Please don't die!"

Kai felt his knees go weak but didn't fall. He heard the sounds of combat boots patting on the concrete floor, coming towards them. The pole suddenly zipped back into the wall, letting Ray's corpse fall. Kai caught his friend's body quickly, feeling the blood pour out from his back and all over his arms. Blood was on Hilary's face and she felt to her knees, shaking in absolute terror. Kai laid Ray down as the footsteps grew closer.

They had to get out of there. Kai couldn't fight and Hilary was too scared to even move. They had to move. Kai stood on shaky limbs and pulled Hilary up. They both turned and ran from the approaching person.

--

Tyson walked like a lost soul, his feet dragging slightly on the ground and his eyes dull, as though his tears had washed away the light. He'd heard Hilary's scream and walked that way. Hopefully he'd run into her, though he also hoped that he'd run into the enemy. Just so they could put him out of his misery.

--

Kai and Hilary ran as fast as their limbs would carry them, with their feet stammering across the concrete floor. They tore down the cement tunnel, not pausing for a moment to look behind them. Tears streaked down Hilary's face, flying off her cheeks and sprinkling the ground in their wake. Blood was flecked across their clothes and it coated Kai's arms like elbow lengthed gloves. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep the fear suppressed as it welled within him. The fear was all that was driving Hilary, otherwise she would have given up long ago.

Kai chanced a glance over to her. The pain that he saw written on her face was enough to make him tear his eyes away once more. He looked back down the tunnel. It was winding and long, with no windows or doors, let alone any distinguishing features. Only more tunnels, more dead ends and more misery. There had to be some way out of Boris's labywrinth of death. Hilary suddenly stumbled on the ground, the concrete tearing at her fragile skin as though it were wet paper. Her hand slipped out of Kai's and he stopped instantly. He turned and dropped to one knee at her side.

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down as much as his fear would allow.

Fear. Now that was a feeling that Kai hadn't felt in a long time. This reminder was ten times worse than anything he would have imagined. It was cold, powerful to the point that it almost controlled him. It had already taken over his heart with each of it's icy tendrils coiling around it like a viper. Just like a mouse trapped within the coils of a python, his heart raced and writhed like crazy, unable to shake the frosty and unrelenting grip. It was almost more than he could stand. Though, whatever he felt was only the tip of what Hilary must have been feeling. She was trembling all over as she lifted herself onto her hands and knees, her bangs falling around her face and catching few of the tear drops that streamed from her eyes. She sat back on the floor, unable to move. Kai could see she was about to give up.

"No, Hilary, look at me!" He whispered, "Hilary! Look at me!"

She looked up at him slowly, her flowing eyes wide and filled with terror... and guilt.

"It's my fault," she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming, "It's all my fault Kai. It's my fault they're dead,"

"We don't know that the others are dead!" Kai said firmly, "Come on, we have to go!"

"That's right Kai. Just keep running,"

Kai and Hilary whipped around in horror and saw Boris standing there. He wore a sadistic smirk as he toyed with the machete Kai had dropped when Ray had died. Hilary screamed and backed away. Kai stood in front of her, watching Boris carefully.

"You've finally come out of hiding," Kai hissed, "I'll kill you for what you did,"

Boris's smiled widened as Kai ran at him.

--

Tyson ran through the labyrinth, the sound of Hilary's second scream stirring him into action. He sprinted through the winding tunnels until he finally saw her up ahead with her back to him. He couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy. She wasn't dead!

"Hilary!"

She looked around, her face a picture of terror.

"T-Tyson?"

He stopped beside her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go lest she too was taken from him.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Tyson said with tears falling from his eyes, "I'm so glad!"

"They're dead," she whispered into his ear, "Max and Ray... Th-they're dead Tyson,"

Tyson's blood ran cold.

"No..." he whispered, his tears turning to that of sorrow, "Not them too,"

Tyson fell to his knees, holding Hilary around the waist and crying into his thin stomach.

"Kenny and Daichi, they died too. They're dead,"

Tyson released Hilary and cried at her feet. Kai suddenly gave a cry of pain and was kicked back onto his side. Tyson looked up and crawled over to Kai, releaved that he too was alive. He helped Kai to a sitting position and they both looked up as Boris approached them. He laughed coldly.

"So, you're both here in front of me now,"

Tyson gritted his teeth, "You dirty slimy piece of shit! I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

He pulled his knife out and stabbed at Boris who easily side stepped and avoided the attack. Kai growled and reached his hands out for Boris's throat but the evil man threw Kai beside Tyson. He threw the machete away and reached behind him.

"You know what's sad?" he said in a mocking voice, "The exit is right here,"

He looked up. Kai, Tyson and Hilary all followed his gaze and saw a trap door in the ceiling with a small rope attached. As if to prove his point, Boris reached up and pulled the string, opening the hatch but stopping it halfway as a ladder half unfolded automatically. He laughed and closed it again. He smirked and pulled a gun out from behind him, taking it out of his belt. Kai and Tyson froze as Boris aimed the gun barrel straight at Kai's face.

"Happy Birthday, Kai,"

"NO!"

Hilary suddenly jumped on Boris's back, wrapping her thin arms around his neck, trying to choke the life out of him.

"I won't let you hurt them!" She screamed.

Boris growled and grabbed her, pulling her around and holding her in front of him, holding the gun barrel under her chin. He laughed darkly.

"Oh this will be fun!" He said, "It's obvious that you both care for this girl so here's the deal. One of you must kill the other. If that happens, then I will let the winner and the girl go free,"

Kai and Tyson looked at each other in horror.

"We can't do that!" Tyson and Kai both yelled, every note of their tone's carrying intense emotional agony.

Hilary gritted her teeth. "You won't!"

She stomped down hard on Boris's foot, making him swear vehemently but not let her go. She took his hand that held the gun and aimed it into her torso, right below her breasts. The gun fired and both Hilary and Boris were shot. Kai scrambled forward and caught Hilary before she hit the ground, holding her in his arms.

"No! Why did you do that?!" He asked in panic, "We could have saved you!"

Hilary smiled and put a shaky hand on his cheek.

"I did it because I love you Kai," she whispered, "Please, get out of here. You and Tyson both get out of here,"

"Please don't die," Kai begged, tears welling in his eyes, "Please! I love you Hilary, you can't die!"

Hilary's hand hooked around the back of his neck and she pulled him close. Their lips touched and she kissed him. Kai kissed her back then, felt the air as her last breath passed out through her rosy lips. Her hand fell limp beside her and she was gone. Kai's shaking arms lowered her to the ground and let her rest there. Tears poured from both his and Tyson's eyes as their last friend died. Their attention was suddenly brought back as Boris coughed up blood. He was on his stomach dragging his bleeding body away as fast as he could. Panic gripped Boris as he heard both Tyson and Kai walk over and stand beside him. Tyson kicked Boris onto his back and looked down at him coldly.

"It's just like gutting a cane toad," Kai said with a grim smirk, "Get it on it's back and tear open the stomach,"

Tyson and Kai were both holding the knives they'd first stolen in the labyrinth, the dagger and the machete. Boris screamed in fear as Kai and Tyson both brought the blades down, tearing them straight through Boris as though he were made up of soggy tissue paper. They pulled the knives back out of him, watching as he took one last dying breath. Then, he lay still. Kai and Tyson both threw the blades away and walked over to the wall, putting their backs to it and sliding down until they sat side by side.

"What now?" Tyson asked quietly.

Kai looked up at the exit. His eyes then shifted to the gun that lay on the floor with only two shots left in it. Tyson's eyes were also on it.

"They died so we could live," he said quietly.

"Living without them isn't living," Tyson said, "It's existing. We can exist without them, but we'll never be able to live."

"Either way," Kai said quietly, "Hilary told me not to die. She said we both had to get out of here. If there's one thing we can do, it's honour our friend's last wish."

Tyson nodded and stood up with Kai. They both looked at the trap door exit. Kai reached up and took the string.

"We'll be back for your Hilary, Ray and Max," Kai said.

"We just need some help," Tyson added, "Don't worry Kenny and Daichi, we'll get you out of here."

--

--

_hayy all, hope you liked! i'll probs get lots of flames for killing all those characters off but if I didn't then it wouldn't have been a tragedy. Ah well..._

_Please review_

_xxx_


End file.
